


Power, It Corrupts The Soul But With me Baby It'll Never Corrupt You

by Anne_Hathagay



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Hunger Games Crossover, Bisexauls With Axes, Lesbains with Bows, Multi, Pansexauls with a Trident, gays with swords
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 08:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Hathagay/pseuds/Anne_Hathagay
Summary: When Toni won her Hunger Games that was supposed to be it so when they drag her back and try to kill her again she's not best pleased but then she meets Cheryl and her brother Sam and suddenly things don't look so bad and maybe she can even fall in love?
Relationships: Jughead Jones/Betty Cooper, Sam Blossom/Reggie Mantle, Toni Topaz/Cheryl Blossom
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

When Toni Topaz won her games that was it, it was over free and clear she pushed it to the past never to think about it again. Of course there was the yearly reminder when some new kid swaggered through District Seven on their Victory Tour then she got sucked back in when the seventy fifth quarter quell was announced she still remembers it fresh in her mind as she rides the train back to her doom. “As a reminder that even the strongest cannot overcome the power of the Capitol. On this, the third Quarter Quell Games, the male and female Tributes are to be reaped from the existing pool of Victors in each district.” The words of President Evernever echo in her head as memories of the past come flooding back to her as the train flies across the country

In her bedroom

Toni lies on the silk sheets as she watches the reaping recap, from District One the brother sister duo of tinkerer Sam Blossom and archer queen Cheryl Blossom, Toni knew about the Blossoms. Jason was the eldest and strikingly handsome he’d volunteered too early at fifteen and then the next two years consecutively Sam and Cheryl volunteered. Sam had wooed the crowd with his music and brash attitude and Cheryl had won them over with her archery skills and pointed attitude. Toni didn’t care for the rest of the tributes highlights include Reggie Mantle from district four, Dilton Doiley and Ethel Muggs from District Three, Fangs Fogarty from District Two and Toni remembers these two because they were last years victors, Jughead Jones and Betty Cooper star crossed lovers who had to cancel their wedding on account of the Games

In Toni’s room

Toni looks at the window wanted to smash the glass and throw herself out of it then her stylists arrive she’s waxed, plucked, picked, prodded and washed before her designer arrives with a deep green dress with a wood coloured corset

In the carriage area

“How’d we get here, huh?” Toni asks stroking the horses neck

“Ah! Tiny Toni Topaz.” Sam Blossom jokes with stumble. “You want a sugar cube? I mean there supposed to be for the horses but they got plenty of time to eat sugar whereas you and me we see something sweet we better grab it quick.” He holds up a sugar cube while tossing one into his mouth crushing it between his perfect teeth

“Samuel Blossom the master swordsman and electrician apparently zapped almost all of his competition with a crude electrical trap.” Toni sniffs the air. “Still smell like the cat dragged you in last night.”

“Well I forgot how the showers worked and I was working out.” Sam smirks

“Still she’s right you stink.” Cheryl comments

“My sister Cheryl Bombshell.” Sam smirks

“So this is Toni Topaz. The girl who killed eight Tributes with two trees?” Cheryl asks

“That’s me.” Toni smiles sheepishly

‘Tributes mount up. Tributes, mount up.’ The male voices on the PA says

“Showtime.” Sam smirks as Cheryl walks away. “Meet me on the roof at midnight after you’ve changed and eaten.” He whispers in her ear

“I’ll be there.” Toni whispers back

“Fly Fleetwood.” Sam says to the horse as it pulls away

On the Avenue of the Tributes

Sam stares at the white haired man on the podium as the carriages perform one final loop of the Avenue before returning back up it

On the roof

“So what do you want?” Toni asks walking out onto the roof

“I wanted to share a cigarette with you. And to drink myself to death before training tomorrow.” Sam smirks

“I could go for a cigarette.” Toni says taking one of the offered cigarettes from the packet as Sam holds out his lighter striking it and lighting Toni’s cigarette

“When you’re kid this place seems so magical. The bright lights in the big city.” Sam says taking a drag from his cigarette. 

“I know right.” Toni drawls taking a drag on her own cigarette

“God, these games are such bullshit.” Sam says taking out his flask and taking swig from it

“I know right. We were supposed to be one and done.” Toni says

“I actually never wanted to fight but I needed to restore the honour of my family after Jason’s death.” Sam says 

In the training room

Toni walks in watching as Sam removes his leather jacket adopting for a more casual approach to training the two fist fighting peacekeepers strike out at him he ducks with surprising agility for a drunk he lashes out with a foot knocking the first fighter down he turns raising his fists he blocks left right left spinning he knocks the feet out from under the second fighter 

“Friction generates heat. Heat generates fire. In theory.” Dilton says

“You should move your hands downward. And faster.” Betty advices sitting down with Dilton and Ethel before showing them how to create a fire with the stick as a wisp of smoke escapes the log 

“A little brute force…” Ethel starts

“... is always helpful.” Dilton finishes. “Thank you.” He smiles

“By the corner of the table.” Ethel says looking at the slight shimmer like a heat wave

“Weatherbee?” Betty asks as Dilton lifts up his glasses

“No. Next to him.” Ethel corrects

“Forcefield.” Dilton states

“How do you know?” Betty asks

“The shimmering.” Dilton answers as if it’s obvious. “Top left hand side. Look. There.” He pushes Betty's face as she spots it just by Weatherbee’s head, a shimmering almost like a heatwave on a hot summer's day or light passing through pure crystal. “You see it?” 

“Looks like glass.” Betty states

“To separate us and them.” Ethel says

“Probably my fault. I threw a knife at them last year.” Betty says

“Uh huh… electromagnetic.” Dilton says observing the forcefield

“How can you tell?” Betty asks, causing the other two to laugh. “Is it… is it obvious or something?”

“Is it obvious?” Dilton repeats

“They might as well have a sign.” Ethel says

“The lights, Betty, look at the lights. And the holograms. What keeps happening, what's always happening?” Sam asks having abandoned the sword fighting to come over for conversation

“They flicker why is that?” Betty asks

“Because the forcefield is drawing too much power. Causing everything else to lose power just for a second or two, like blip.” Sam explains

“Mr Blossom is right. There’s always a flaw in the system.” Dilton says

At the archery range

“You got this sis.” Sam encourages as the system boots up. As Cheryl begins going through the motions as Sam and Toni watch with rapture

“That was fucking beautiful.” Toni says

“That is my sister.” Sam remarks

“So how’d I do?” Cheryl asks

“Well you scored top marks and ruined Toni’s underwear but you don’t get bonus points for that.” Sam quips

“He’s joking right?” Cheryl asks

“No he’s really not.” Toni confirms


	2. Chapter 2

Caesar laughs as he walks out on stage. “Thank you. Thank you. Thank you for being here tonight on the eve of the seventy fifth Hunger Games! We have never seen anything like this. And we will never see anything like it again. Because tonight on this stage, twenty four of Panem’s best and brightest stars will vie for the ultimate crown. Tonight will be their final opportunity to express their thoughts. Our final opportunity to express our love. And heartbreakingly to say goodbye to all but one. What a night. Let’s hear it. I’m so excited! Now my first guest is the girl in red. She loves her red. You know her as Cheryl Bombshell. I know her as Cheryl Blossom.” Cheryl walks out like a devil in a red dress. “Ah there she is. The archer queen Cheryl Blossom!” Caesar laughs

“It’s good to see you again Caesar!” Cheryl laughs

“So are you looking forward to this year's games?” Caesar asks

“I’m looking forward to it. I’m hoping for a forest environment. Archery is my skill set and forest is the perfect place for that.” Cheryl says

“So your brother Sam is here. How do you imagine it going down if it ends up being the two of you?” Caesar asks

“You know Caesar I was thinking the same thing. I hope it doesn’t but if it does I know he’ll want me to win. He couldn’t bear the thought of me dying so he’d kill himself probably and now I know that sounds dark but Sam cares too deeply about me to kill me.” Cheryl confesses

“So how are you enjoying your second stay in the Capitol?” Caesar asks

“I’m enjoying it thoroughly more than the first one.” Cheryl admits

“Oh, pray tell.” Caesar presses

“Well, I met a girl. She’s the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen and it’s such a shame I’ll be forced to enter that areana with her.” Cheryl confesses

“I’m afraid that’s all we have time for everyone from District one Cheryl Blossom!” Caesar yells. “Next we have her brother, the lightning rod himself, the boy who zapped his way into everyone’s hearts. The lightning god himself Sam Blossom.” Sam walks out onto stage to legions of screaming fans. “Ah here he is! My favourite. Sam Blossom!” Caesar laughs as Sam walks on stage with all the swagger a dyspraxic man can have, a guitar on his back clearly not matching with his sister in the fact he’s wearing an open leather jacket, combat boots, a loose fitting black T-shirt around his neck the talisman Cheryl had given him as a final parting gift with several other steel necklaces and on his left hand the ring adorned with the Blossom family crest and framing his face a pair of black sunglasses a contrast against the wild striking orange mane on his head

“Could I get softer lighting?” He asks blocking the spotlights from his eyes with his hand as he sits down setting the guitar in his lap

“So your games? The use of the ruined city. Did you enjoy that?” Caesar asks

“I did. I really did. I’d trained for urban combat so when I saw the arena I sorta did a little happy jig if you watch back my footage from the start you can see me. But I wasn’t fighting for me or hell even my district. I was fighting to prove that we Blossom’s don’t go down fighting.” Sam says

“And your final kill?” Caesar asks

“You mean the brick kill?” Sam infers

“Yes, the kill with the brick.” Caesar nods

“Well I’ll tell you the truth, Caesar. This guy was twice my size. You remember him? Great ugly troll.” Sam laughs

“Yes I remember him.” Caesar nods

“Well maybe a bit of context for our younger viewers the year before my brother Jason was killed after volunteering too early and so I was the scrappy underdog I knew the other Careers would be after me so I devised a trap. I led them right into an electrical trap. A net of wire rigged to a still working junction box but I missed one you remember? Now to the kill. You remember I was out of everything no sword back against the wall. And I remember when I got home Cheryl told me she didn’t stop breathing then he swung this big axe at me and I ducked as the thing embedded itself in the wall, you remember? So I rolled. And realised he’s used the broken handle to knock me down and he’s standing over me. And it’s like my grandpa said DIY or die. So with the last of my strength I brought my foot up between his legs causing him to crumple and I scrambled up and begin to run when he grabbed my foot and I scrabbled for anything to use as a weapon and you remember I grabbed the brick and twisted around and hit him in the head and he goes down and I just kept going at him even after the cannon went off and Claudius voice filled my ears I remember looking down and seeing that he now had a large brick shaped hole in his head as the hovercraft arrived. I dropped the brick and the next thing I remember I was in the medical wing.” Sam narrates

“You’re just my favourite. What is this you have for us?” Caesar asks gesturing to the guitar in Sam’s lap

“It’s my guitar. I wrote some songs. Who wants one?” Sam asks as the crowd goes insane

“I think that’s a yes!” Caesar laughs

“I lie awake and dread the lonely nights  
I'm not alone  
I wonder if these heavy eyes  
Can face the unknown  
When I close my eyes I realize  
You'll come my way  
I'm standing in the night alone  
Forever together”

“We're the dream warriors  
Don't wanna dream no more  
We're the dream warriors  
And maybe tonight  
Maybe tonight you'll be gone”

“I feel the touch comin' over me  
I can't explain  
I hear the voices callin' out  
Callin' my name  
It's the same desire to feel the fire  
That's comin' your way  
I'm standing in the night alone  
Forever together”

“We're the dream warriors  
Don't wanna dream no more  
We're the dream warriors  
Maybe tonight you'll be gone  
We're the dream warriors  
Ain't gonna dream no more  
And maybe tonight  
Maybe tonight you'll be gone”

“We're the dream warriors”

“So this girl your sister has fallen in love with, do you know who that may be?” Caesar asks

“I do, I think I do. But it’s not my place to say. If she wanted she would’ve said it herself.” Sam says

“You’re such a buzzkill. But in terms of arena what is your dream?” Caesar asks with a laugh

“I’d love a flatland with forest on either side and a river with plenty of places for booby traps. And ambush points.” Sam says

“I’m afraid that’s all we have time for ladies and gentlemen from district one the boy with the bolt, Sam Blossom!” Caesar yells

Backstage

“A wedding dress?” Betty asks in disbelief

“President Evernever insisted but I made a few alterations.” Cinna says

On stage

“From District seven, the monkey girl, Toni Topaz!” Caesar yells as Toni walks on stage

“Hello Caesar. It’s so good to see you.” Toni says hugging the man with the powered blue hair

“So how are you enjoying your time in the Capitol this time?” Caesar asks

“Well, it’s funny much like Cheryl I too have fallen in love so to speak.” Toni confesses

“That’s definitely you sis.” Sam whispers

“Shut up.” Cheryl remarks pushing him lightly

“Oh, interesting. One Victor falling in love: uncommon. Two falling in love: rare. Is it possible that you and Cheryl have fallen for each other?” Caesar presses

“I’d better not say.” Toni chuckles

“Awww, you’re no fun.” Caesar groans

Backstage

“Turn around.” Cinna says as Betty turns slightly. “I think I’m done.”

“Will I be twirling tonight?” Betty asks

“Save that for the end.” Cinna says

“Really a wedding dress?” Sam asks

“Evernever’s making me wear it.” Betty says

“Make him pay for every inch tonight.” Sam whispers in Betty’s ear

On stage

“Here she is the girl who lives on the edge of a knife. Betty Cooper!” Caesar says as Betty walks on stage

“Hello again, Caesar it’s so good to see you. I missed you.” Betty confesses hugging Caesar under the mile of silk and other fabric her wedding dress

“Look at you, you are certainly living on the edge now. You look fabulous. My, my. Whoo. Now, Betty, this is a very big and very emotional night for all of us. Wouldn’t you say?” Caesar asks

“Don’t go crying on me now, Caesar.” Betty snarks lightly

“I can’t go making promises like that.” Caesar chuckles

“Well I wouldn’t believe you even if you tried.” Betty smirks

“She’s so feisty I love it. But, Betty, on a more serious note. I think we’re here a little disappointed, more than a little disappointed, that a certain wedding didn’t take place. Are we folks?” Caesar asks as the crowd groans in response. “Alas. but am I correct in assuming that this is the gown you would have worn on that day, yes or no?”

Yes, President Evernever thought everyone would want to see it.” Betty answers

“Well, President Evernever, as usual, was right. Was he not folks? I love it! I love it!” Caesar laughs. “It’s incredible, it's so gorgeous. WIll you do us the honour please.” 

“And here we go.” Sam smirks then Betty begins to twirl as the dress catches fire, wisps of smoke appear as the dress burns away and pearls clatter to the floor as a new dress is revealed underneath Betty extends her arms like a bird as a pair of wings rise with her arms. 

“It’s a bird. It’s got feathers and everything.” Caesar stammers

“It’s a mockingjay. Like my lucky pin.” Betty says

“Well, hats off to your stylist. What theatricality. Cinna, take a bow.” Caesar says

A little later

“But, Jughead, the wedding, the marriage, never to be” Caesar asks gesturing to the black tux Jughead is wearing paired with his famous beanie

“Well, actually we got married. In secret.” Jughead lies as the audience gasps.

“A secret wedding? All right. Do tell.” Caesar presses

“We wanted our love to be eternal. You know, Betty and I, we’ve been luckier than most. I wouldn’t have any regrets at all… if it weren’t for...” Jughead stops abruptly

“If it weren’t for….?” Caesar presses

“If it weren’t for the baby.” Jughead lies as a deafening silence falls over the entire room

“All right this is news. Let’s find out more.” Caesar says as the audience goes wild as Caesar attempts to appeal for calm Jughead takes that as his cue to leave the anthem plays as all the Victor’s join hands from Sam to Moose as well as Jughead to Toni. Then the lights go out as the Victor’s panic Sam keeps his grip on his guitar neck and his sister dragging her to the elevator bank.

In Cheryl’s room 

“Cheryl, tell me the truth are you in love with Toni?” Sam asks 

“Yes.” Cheryl admits 

“Jughead’s baby bomb was a wrench but the plan can still work.” Sam says 

On the twelfth floor

“Remember who the real enemy is.” Haymitch warns


	3. Chapter 3

In the changing room

“This is shit.” Sam says rubbing the thin black fabric between his fingers

“You're right this will do no good against cold or any other harsh element.” Flavius says

“The sun on the other hand.” Sam shrugs

“The sun can be dangerous.” Flavius says

‘Ten seconds to launch.’ the robotic voice says

“I’m still betting on you lightning rod.” Flavius smiles

“I’ll see you when this is over. Me and Cheryl.” Sam promises

The plate rises as the sun stings Toni’s eyes as she looks at the water all around her on the plate to her left stands the female tribute from District 2, Penny Peabody, and on his right she smirks seeing the smirking sobering form of Sam Toni dips her hand into the water and tastes the water on her tongue and the tang of salt in the water then count down begins Toni tucks a lock of her fading pink hair behind her ear as the gong goes off Toni dives into the water swimming hard she reaches the rocky outstretch she runs her feet pounding hard then she reaches the Cornucopia she scans through the weapons she sees a pair of axes then she hears it a soft shift in the sand gripping the axe tighter she turns to see Sam. “Hey Sam.” She smirks

“Hit the deck.” Sam orders grabbing one of the spears, tossing it hard over Toni’s head as it sinks true into Fangs Fogarty, the District 2 tribute, stone dead.

“Don’t trust 2 and 4 I’ll find Betty and Jughead you find my sister.” Sam says taking a jian with long over the back strap and removing the spear from Fang’s chest spinning it in his hand

“Hey Betty. Where’s Jughead?” Sam runs over to the blonde girl 

“I don't know. I haven’t found him yet.” Betty answers

“Let’s go.” Sam says pulling the woman by the hand back to the Cornucopia

“Sam, Cheryl found Jughead.” Toni says

“Let’s go.” Sam says as Betty picks her weapons they run round to where Cheryl is.

“Hey, bro.” Cheryl says as they look at Jughead fighting with a clearly superior tribute Toni thinks his name is Sweet Pea. he was strong wicked strong the Toni hears a clank as the spear and sword are dropped to the ground and Sam enters a seamless dive then both Jughead and Sweet Pea sink below the waterline Betty panics when a black haired boy returns to the surface face up then Sam and Jughead break the surface as Sam drags Jughead up onto the shore they scan the Cornucopia noting there is nothing but knives, swords, axes, spears, bows, maces and other blades implements of death and toture Toni can’t even name once they’re properly equipped they run making for the jungle hacking their way through the dense undergrowth

They keep walking for hours uphill stopping to listen to the number of cannon shots representing the dead they count. “7.” Sam says then they continue walking Sam can hear a slight buzzing from something right in front of Jughead. “Jug look out!” Sam warns too late as Jughead swings his machete into the forcefield blowing him clear and away

“Jughead!” Betty screams

“Betty step back.” Sam pushes past Betty to see his sister leaning down over Jughead looking down his chest noting the lack of a rise and fall and breath escaping his lips

“He’s not breathing, little bro.” Cheryl says noting the lack of hot breath against her cheek

“I know.” Sam says leaning closer to Jughead as sealing his lips around Jughead’s as he pushes two breathes into Jughead’s uninflated lungs before he begins pushing again Jughead’s chest after few minutes Betty begins to panic

“He’s not waking up. Why isn’t he waking up?” Betty asks with a sob

“I don’t know.” Sam says as Jughead sits up with a cough and splutter

“What happened?” Jughead groans

“You big dumb idiot.” Betty sobs hugging Jughead

“Let’s find out.” Sam says picking up a handful of slightly moist dirt from the undergrowth and tosses it at the same spot Jughead it as it sparks and fritz for a second showing a hexagonal panel. 

“Forcefield.” Betty realizes

“How can you tell?” Toni asks

“When it fritzed it shimmered too. Dilton showed me during training.” Betty explains

“Then we need to find Mr. Doiley. And Miss Muggs.” Sam says scooping up his sword twirling through his hand and sheathing it

“How did you know it was there?” Cheryl asks

“During my games I blew up the Careers stuff about halfway through the games remember?” Sam asks

“Yeah, you got blown halfway across a field, how could I forget?” Cheryl smiles

“Well, the explosion damaged my hearing as well as destroying all their supplies. So I had a pair of bionic ears and ever since my hearing has been powerful as hell. Like sometimes I can hear a pin drop over in your house.” Sam admits

“We need a higher vantage point.” Cheryl says

“Come on then let’s have a look.” Sam says 

“Yeah I’d rather stay here on the ground.” Cheryl says

“Come on, don't tell me you're afraid of heights.” Sam says

“Yeah I am.” Cheryl admits

“I’ll go with you.” Toni says hooking her axes onto her back and begins climbing the tree

“I’ll race ya.” Sam says hooking his spear into his back climbing fast too

“You wanna race the girl from seven up a tree?” Toni asks in disbelief

At the top of the tree

“Hold on.” Sam says angling his arm back and throwing his spear it bounces off the forcefield

“That is sick.” Toni comments

At the base of the tree

“It’s a dome. Surrounding us. We’re stuck here for now.” Sam says dropping to the ground brushing bark off his hands

“So what’s the plan?” Cheryl asks

“Wait there’s a plan?” Betty asks

“Yes this whole situation is centred around you. Last year when you chose to die instead of live without Jughead you pissed President Evernever off. But when Panem saw it they started something, a spark of revolution we’re here to get you out. We’re going to District thirteen.” Sam says

“What? That’s impossible thirteen was destroyed in the war. We’ve all seen what’s left of thirteen.” Jughead says

“The overcity, yes. But the undercity still stands. Thirteen has been amassing weapons and an army for seventeen five years and now with the spark Betty proved they’re finally ready. But they need a face. Betty. You are that face.” Sam says

Later that night

Sam, Cheryl and Toni stay up watching the Tribute to the Fallen. Then they hear a beep. “Is that a beeping?” Toni asks

“It’s multiple beeps.” Sam says looking as two pods get caught in the lower branches.

“It’s pods.” Cheryl says as Toni climbs up and retrieves them

“Let’s have a look what they sent.” Sam says opening the first pod which contains a spile and the second which contains a series of neatly folded arrows with bulbs just behind the head. “It’s just what we need. They’ll punch a whole right through that forcefield. Anyone thirsty?” He asks holding up the spile he taps it into the tree and twist it a bit as a steady stream of water comes out

Later the sound of twelve gongs can be heard. “Twelve for the districts?” Toni asks

“Or it could be midnight?” Sam suggests then a whir can be heard a lighting bolt strikes a big tree in the middle of one of the wedges several times

“Well if you’re not gonna sleep I will.” Toni says rolling over and going back to sleep

Later that night

Fog rolls down the hill side Sam reaches out to touch it and it burns instantly causing his skin to blister and burn like fire. “Wake up! That fog! It’s poison!” He shrieks gripping his hand in pain

“Come on let's go!” Cheryl yells as they take off running

“We’re running away from fog. This is a new one.” Jughead chuckles dryly

“We can’t outrun it forever.” Cheryl says

“We have to try.” Sam grits his teeth

“Shit.” Cheryl yells as she falls to the ground

“I got you.” Toni says helping Cheryl to her feet as the fog burns their back, legs, arms and necks

“Keep running.” Sam says as they keep running, tumbling over the edge of a cliff right as the fog seems as it’s about to get them, it stops hitting some kind of invisible barrier and recedes.

“That’s something you don’t see everyday.” Jughead laughs before passing out Sam sticks his hand in a salt water pool it burns like fire leaving your skin at first but then it has more soothing feel to it it turns the water a milky white

“The water helps.” Sam chokes out between the groans as the others drag themselves to the water soaking themselves as whateers in the blisters leaves seeping out into the water. “We need our weapons.”

“Why?” Toni asks

“That’s why.” Sam whispers pointing to the horde of mandrills in the trees

“Oh shit. Jughead get back here.” Betty hisses

“I got this.” Sam says drawing his sword as the mandrills attack their claws and teeth extended sharp like razors when they bit you it wasn’t so bad as long as the hurt wasn’t too deep

On the beach

“I wanted to thank you for saving me from the fog.” Cheryl says

“Well, you’re the girl with the plan I’m not letting you out of my sight.” Toni chuckles as Cheryl kisses her lips. “Wow.”

“Sorry I had to do that.” Cheryl says

“Then do it again.” Toni smirks as Cheryl kisses her again

“Yeah, get some.” Sam laughs

“I got this for you.” Toni says cracking open the clam with the blade of her knife and handing her the pearl from inside

“It’s beautiful. But you can talk. Look at your face.” Cheryl laughs at Sam’s scabbing face

“My face. It must be the blisters. They’ve scabbed. You should see your face.” Sam laughs

“My face!” Cheryl shrieks looking at her reflection in the water

“You’re still pretty to me, Cheryl.” Toni says kissing Cheryl on the cheek

“Is that Reggie?” Jughead asks

“And Dilton and Ethel.” Betty confirms looking at the three stumbling out of the forest covered in blood

“What the hell happened, Reginald?” Sam asks looking at his blood soaked face

“We were in the jungle and we thought it was rain but it was blood, hot thick blood we were blind and stumbling. That's when Veronica hit the forcefield. She wasn’t much but she was from home.” Reggie says washing off the last of the blood

“I’m sorry, man.” Sam says hugging Reggie

“What happened to your pretty boy face makes you look like Frankenstien’s monster.” Reggie jokes

“We ran into this fog except it wasn’t fog. It was this poison and it burned like fire and blistered. We washed the poison out with salt water but then it scabbed. We also ran into killer monkey’s which bite us to shit. But what’s with Ethel?” Sam asks pointing to the singing girl

“I don’t know she’s been like that. Dehydrations. You guys got any water?” Reggie asks spinning trident

“Yeah. Toni, get us some water.” Sam says tossing the spile to Toni who begins to collect water and slowly feeding it to Ethel and Dilton while Reggie begins fishing with his trident Sam climbs the Cornucopia and then he sees it turning he counts the Wedges. ‘12. The numbers of a clock.’ He thinks to himself. “It's a clock. Guys I figured it out. It’s a clock!” He yells jumping off the Cornucopia


	4. Chapter 4

“I don’t get it.” Reggie says

“You never do, Reginald.” Cheryl says

“I was standing on the Cornucopia and there’s twelve segments. “Hickory dickory dock” Ethel you genius. Each hour brings a new threat. The blood Reggie, Dilton and Ethel saw, the fog we encountered, the monkeys too, then at midnight the lightning bolt at that tree there at the tail of the Cornucopia.” Sam says taking out a knife from his boot and drawing a map on a large leaf

“I saw a big wave too, about an hour before the lightning bolt on that big tree one segment before too.” Reggie says

“So, what lightning tree, blood rain, fog, monkeys that’s the first four hours ten to eleven, the big wave hits then it cycles back around again, right?” Cheryl asks

“Exactly, we face a new threat each hour.” Sam nods

“So as long as we stay clear of the active sections, we’re good, right?” Reggie asks as they sit on the sand of the Cornucopia

“That’s right.” Sam nods

“Is it quiet?” Toni asks

Then everyone wheels around when they notice Ethel has stopped singing. They turn to see Chic slicing through Ethel’s throat, Cheryl loads her bow and shoots Chic in the chest but it’s too late Ethel and Chic are dead as they hear a double cannon boom then they see Penny, Malachi and Tall Boy running away. “Cheryl cover me. Toni, stay with Dilton and Betty. Reggie, Jughead you’re with me.” Sam says as Jughead draws his machete spinning in his hands as Cheryl loads her bow and Reggie twirls his trident and holds his net a slightly maniacal grin on his face they begin chasing Penny, Malachi and Tall Boy then the entire Cornucopia begins spinning

“Hold on!” Reggie yells as Sam sinks his knife into the sand as it catches on a rock just below the surface

“Look out!” Cheryl yells as Sam snaps his body into a thin line to avoid a tumbling box of knives

“What’s happening?” Jughead asks as Sam watches Betty fly into the water

“Jughead grab the knife.” Sam says putting Jughead’s hand on the knife hilt and letting the centrifugal force throw him into the water

“Sam!” Cheryl screams using the current Sam propels himself and grabs Betty by the waist pushing her onto the beach as he watches Toni and Dilton slink out of the water as Cheryl Reggie and Jughead stumble on the Cornucopia. 

“You good, Betty?” Sam asks as Betty turns over coughing

“I’m good.” Betty says as Sam picks her up and putting her over his shoulders

On the Cornucopia

“You guys good?” Cheryl asks

“Little waterlogged but yeah we’re good.” Sam confirms

“Let’s get what we need and get off this fucking island.” Jughead says they begin amassing weapons

“We gotta go and we gotta go now.” Sam says as they begin running into the forest 

“Sam catch.” Cheryl says tossing Sam on of the explosive arrows

“Doesn’t that seem a little excessive?” Toni asks

“A little brute force is always helpful.” Dilton quotes

“Let’s do this.” Cheryl says as she and Sam draw back their bows and let the arrows fly their bright flash and a searing heat as the arrows blow a jagged, smoking metal hole

“You ready?” Toni asks taking Cheryl’s hand

“With you by my side? I’m ready for anything, my love.” Cheryl promises as the hovercraft lands 

Onboard the hovercraft

“Haymitch?” Jughead and Betty say

“Welcome to revolution.” Weatherbee says

“Where are we going?” Toni asks

“To District thirteen. We’re gonna bring the Capitol down.” Weatherbee says


End file.
